Epilog zur Folge 3x04, Do shapeshifters dream
by Sunny-Y
Summary: Spoilerwarnung!  Die letzte Szene der Folge zeigt nicht alles... Peter ist auf der Hut.  Rating M wegen angedeuteter sexueller Handlungen.


Epilog zu 3x04 (Do shapeshifters dream of electric sheep)

Rating: M (wegen angedeuteter sexueller Handlungen)

Missing Scene

Da die dritte Staffel in Deutschland noch nicht angelaufen ist: **Spoilerwarnung!**

Die letzte Szene der Folge 3x04 ließ alle P/O-Shipper aufschreien und sich die Haare raufen: „Das ist nicht deine Olivia, warum merkst du das nicht, Peter? Du kannst doch nicht mit _der da _ins Bett gehen!". Ich persönlich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir keinen Grund zur Sorge haben.

* * *

Er ließ sich treiben, erlaubte seinem Körper die Reaktionen, die nötig waren, um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten. Während seiner Jahre als Hochstapler und Betrüger hatte er die Kunst des Täuschens vervollkommnen können. In manchen Fällen hatte ihm diese Fähigkeit sein Leben oder wenigstens seine Gesundheit gerettet und oft genug die Flucht aus einer brenzligen Situation ermöglicht. Auch hier sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass es gefährlich werden könnte. Nicht nur für ihn.

Deshalb erwiderte er Olivias zärtliche Berührungen, ließ sich ganz auf den innigen Kuss ein und zog sie dann auf das Bett herunter. Behutsam strich er über ihre nackten Schultern, brachte sie dazu, sich auf den Bauch zu rollen und massierte mit sanftem Druck ihren Rücken. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze und räkelte sich wohlig unter seinen Händen.

Eine erste Ahnung, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, hatte er schon kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr gehabt. Sie ließ sich plötzlich vollkommen auf ihn ein - wirkte aber in anderen Dingen, vor allem bei denen, die ihre Arbeit betrafen, seltsam unsicher. All das hätte sich auch als Folge der vergangenen Ereignisse erklären lassen. Selbst Walter hatte sich verändert, war in sich gekehrter und vorsichtiger mit seinen Bemerkungen geworden. Aber Olivias Charakter hatte sich buchstäblich um 180 Grad gedreht.

Doch nun war er sich sicher, hatte genug gesehen, hatte den Beweis, den er suchte. Weder waren die Körper von Zwillingen zu 100 % identisch, noch die Körper von denselben Menschen aus unterschiedlichen Universen. Jedes Leben hinterließ individuelle Spuren, kleine Narben. Diese Frau war definitiv nicht die Olivia Dunham, mit der er in den letzten 2 Jahren zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sein fotografisches Gedächtnis funktionierte am besten in emotionalen Situationen, und so hatten sich die Einzelheiten ihres Körpers in seinem Gehirn verewigt – damals, als Walter die Experimente mit dem Tank durchgeführt hatte. Mit _seiner_ Olivia.

„Was ist?"

Sie hatte die Veränderung bemerkt, die in ihm vorging. Drehte sich um. Sah ihm forschend in die Augen. Er konnte einen Anflug von Misstrauen erkennen. Sie war wachsam.

_Die beste Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit zu vertuschen ist es, dicht an der Wahrheit zu bleiben._

„Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen." Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Rachel…"

„Du bist mit Rachel zusammen?"

„Ich habe sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr getroffen, aber… ja. Entschuldige, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Aber ich bin… ich weiß im Moment nicht so recht, wo ich hingehöre. Mir geht so vieles durch den Kopf - nichts ist wie es war."

Er stand auf und begann, sich anzuziehen.

„Peter!"

Sie umarmte ihn von hinten, doch er griff ihre Hände, löste sich aus ihren Armen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Olivia, ich brauche Zeit. Bitte!"

Sie nickte widerstrebend und zog sich auf das Bett zurück. „Ich habe dich zu sehr bedrängt," stellte sie fest.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Vermutlich suchen wir beide Halt, Normalität. Aber es gibt im Moment wichtigere Probleme als unser persönliches Gefühlschaos. Wir sollten uns auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Herausfinden, was es mit dieser Maschine auf sich hat."

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Eine Geste der Versöhnung. „Erst retten wir die Welt, dann regeln wir den Rest. Ok?"

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ja, lass uns erst die Welt retten."


End file.
